Into A Dangerous Mind
by tmarionlie
Summary: [HIATUS] Luhan mendapati dirinya memiliki kekuatan psikis tanpa ia sadari selama 28 tahun eksistensinya. Sehun si Agen rahasia CIA yang juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Baekhyun si Diva yang paling sempurna dalam segala aspek. Dan Chanyeol si konyol yang menyukai si Diva. The Reaper tak pernah berhenti berulah. Mereka harus berjuang untuk memburu The Reaper. [HunHan Ft ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**INTO A DANGEROUS MIND**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan Ft ChanBaek**

**.**

**Other : The Reaper**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi | Supernatural | Mystery | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**-Inspiration from 'Into A Dangerous Mind' By Tina Gerow-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Mature Content and Explicit Scene, Harsh Words, Typo (s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PROLOG-**

**.**

Aroma asin air laut memenuhi udara. Langit gelap, bersiap menumpahkan hujan lebat yang ia tahu kelak akan menyapu bumi malam itu. Rambut cokelat madunya berterbangan, berdansa karena dimainkan oleh tiupan angin yang bersumber dari bebatuan karang tinggi yang mahsyur–berwarna hitam pekat berbias jingga di bawah sinar bulan.

Dia belum menjatuhkan ekor lobster di bagian depan kemeja hitamnya, ataupun memuntahkan _escargot_ pada acara kencannya. Sejauh ini segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Dia melangkah terpisah di _Top Of The Rock Resort,_ menjauh dulu beberapa menit sementara 'pria' yang menjadi teman kencannya membayar tagihan. Balairung kosong yang berada di belakangnya tampak gelap dan senyap, yang membuat beranda itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi, berbanding terbalik dari cahaya-cahaya terang dan kebisingan restoran di lantai bawah.

Menyandarkan lengan berkulit lembutnya pada pagar beranda setinggi pinggang, ia menatap ke arah langit pada bintang-bintang berpendar yang menyatu membentuk antropoid berlekuk seksi sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang mengapa orang-orang tak menetap di tempat menakjubkan ini. Udara beraroma asin itu terasa menyengat kulit, membuat antusiasme dalam dirinya mengubah gejolak darah menjadi panas hingga ia kegerahan.

Menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri pada pantulan etalase beranda _Resort_, ia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak memalukan malam ini. Tak ada yang salah. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam paling membosankan dalam hidup hanya untuk berbenah diri, dan hasilnya adalah _sempurna_. Dia tampak elegan dan santun, sangat siap untuk menciptakan satu acara kencan yang intim dan romantis.

Wajahnya meringis ketika rasa malu akibat gagal kencan 'yang lama itu' menyerangnya. Dia tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar ia tak akan mengacaukan segala sesuatunya malam ini, _jangan lagi_. Entah karena kutukan atau apa, tetapi acara kencannya sejak pertama kali ia mengalami masa pubertas dulu memang tak pernah berjalan mulus. Bahkan beberapa gadis pernah secara terang-terangan menolaknya hingga ia merasa takut untuk mengencani gadis-gadis lagi setelahnya. _Well_, memang kedengannya sangat konyol.

"Hhhh…apa yang salah dengan diriku?" gumamnya miris.

Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meniupkannya sedikit untuk mencari sebuah kelegaan. Tapi ingatan-ingatan 'dulu' merasuk kembali dengan cepat hingga membuat wajah dan tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran, tubuhnya bergetar halus ketika Kris Wu–teman kencannya malam ini–mendekat di belakang tubuhnya. Dua buah lengan melingkar erat di perutnya dan nafas hangat terasa lembut membelai tengkuknya.

Membalikkan tubuh dalam pelukan Kris, ia mencium aroma _cologne_ mahal ketika Kris melengkungkan tangan di belakang lehernya dan membungkuk ke arahnya, jelas sekali jika _gesture_ itu adalah tindakan untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir _plum_ miliknya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menarik diri, namun ia kemudian berpikir tentang apabila Kris belum mengajaknya untuk 'tidur' pada kencan kedua nanti, semuanya _mungkin_ akan baik-baik saja. _Well_, sekedar ciuman bibir saja sepertinya bukanlah masalah.

Bibir Kris menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Beberapa lumatan penghantar hasrat melenakan ia rasakan, lalu tiba-tiba saja lidah Kris memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia masih sempat merasakan bagaimana rasa manis dan menyenangkan itu merasuk ke dalam dirinya –sensasinya bukan seperti darah mendidih yang penuh nafsu, hanya perasaan nyaman dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup aneh. Ia bersandar gemulai pada tubuh Kris dalam sentuhannya, menikmati bagaimana esensi ketika berada dalam pelukan seorang lelaki –ehm, yang baru kali ini ia coba dan rasakan –dan ia berharap jika rasanya itu seperti ketika kau berada di rumah.

Namun di luar dugaan, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja meremang, dan perasaan takut menyerang perasaannya hingga perutnya terasa mual dalam seketika. Belum sempat ia memberikan reaksi pada gejala-gejala aneh yang menyerang tubuhnya itu, Kris Wu telah meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya dan mendesak tubuhnya hingga menabrak pagar beranda. Nafas Kris memburu dan ia merasakan jambakan menyengat menyakiti kulit kepalanya. Tangan Kris menjelajah, menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun, hingga peringatan akan bahaya meningkat begitu saja di dalam otaknya.

Ia melawan. Ia berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman liar itu namun kejantanannya tiba-tiba saja di serang oleh Kris, diremas dengan penuh nafsu hingga ia merasa _shock_ dan memalingkan wajah secara refleks ke arah samping kanan.

"Kris, _stop_!" sentaknya marah.

Ia mendaratkan satu pukulan pada wajah Kris, lalu ia merasakan gelombang ketakutan merayap cepat pada dirinya ketika ia menatap mata pemuda _blonde_ yang terlihat bak pemangsa itu. Pria _blonde_ itu kembali menyerangnya, dan ia dapat merasakan jika kejantanan pria _blonde_ yang menempel di pusarnya itu menegang, keras seperti batu. Jantungnya terasa berdebar menyakitkan saat Kris melumat kasar bibirnya kembali. Ia kembali berjuang untuk melawan seiring nalurinya berteriak untuk segera melarikan diri. Namun tiba-tiba saja, rasa sakit membakar hebat di dalam kepalanya hingga ia sempat terhuyung-huyung sedikit dan tak berdaya untuk melawan Kris. Rasa takut dan adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan diri. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kris lalu bergerak mundur, tapi Kris menariknya kembali dan lagi-lagi menyerang ganas bibirnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia cakar leher Kris. Airmata menggenang pada pelupuk matanya saat ia menyadari aliran darah hangat mengalir dari kerut bekas cakarannya, tapi Kris bersikeras tetap mencengkram lengannya. Telinganya berdengung, kemudian sebuah cahaya terang menari-nari dalam penglihatannya. Oh tidak, ia tak boleh pingsan sekarang!

Ia merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya terasa amat lemas, namun pikiriannya tetap menyuruhnya untuk segera melarikan diri, memecah kepanikannya ketika gelombang adrenalin segar menyembur di seluruh tubuh. Dengan lemah ia bangkit, kemudian dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia menyikut sisi tubuh Kris yang tadi hendak meraihnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menyerang selangkangan Kris tanpa ampun. _Lalu rasa sakit dalam kepalanya terhenti dalam seketika._

Ia sempat menatap Kris yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kejantanannya sendiri, lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia lari dengan cepat meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat sakit hebat yang menyerangnya tadi.

"_Dasar pria jalang! Kau akan menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu ini!"_ Kris berteriak marah –dalam kepalanya –, namun ia abaikan teriakan berisi ancaman itu dan hanya berusaha lari secepat mungkin dari sana.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi bibir Kris bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Nyatanya, pria _blonde_ itu masih mengerang kesakitan, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kris di dalam kepalanya. Ia mendengar pria itu mengucapkan sumpah serapah seperti _'fuck, damn _dan kata-kata sampah lain' untuk memakinya meskipun jarak mereka sudah teramat jauh. Dan saat itu juga ia berpikir jika ia benar-benar memiliki kanker otak karena beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia juga selalu mendengar suara-suara pria lain yang berbisik-bisik dan menganggu mekanisme otaknya.

_Apa ini? Apakah aku benar-benar terserang kanker otak? Ah, jangan-jangan aku sudah gila? Shit!_ –pikirnya sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"Jangan jatuh…jangan jatuh…" doanya berulang-ulang sambil berlari. Dia membelok di pojokan dan menuju kerumunan orang ramai di dekat pintu depan.

"_Oh My, terima kasih untuk orang-orang ini. Seharusnya aku memang jangan pergi ke tempat terpencil seperti ini lain kali_" –batinnya.

Seorang pria berseragam _khaki_ mendekatinya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja Tuan?"

"Aku butuh taksi –tolong…" Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas 100 ribu Won dan menyerahkannya pada pria tadi.

"Terima kasih Tuan, ayo ikuti saya…" kata pria itu, dan tanpa bicara apapun ia mengikuti pria tadi dengan patuh –dan terburu-buru.

Tangisan bahagia dan lega menyengat matanya ketika tubuhnya telah duduk di dalam jok penumpang taksi yang dipanggilkan oleh pria tadi.

'_Sayang sekali aku terlalu sibuk dengan The Reaper malam ini untuk menghapus kerutan di wajah cantiknya,'_

'_The Reaper?'_

Ia mengerang geram saat bisikan-bisikan 'pria itu' kembali menghantui isi pikirannya. Ia menjambak sedikit bagian rambut cokelat madunya lalu matanya langsung membelalak ketika ia melihat Kris berlari keluar dari pintu restoran dan menoleh ke sana-sini, mencarinya.

"Jalan sekarang, tolong!" katanya panik sambil memukul-mukul partisi transparan antara taksi dan supir yang duduk di depan. Taksi melesat dan gejolak mual dalam perutnya langsung berhenti memberontak.

'_Damn! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!' _

Ia kembali menangis ketika ia mendengar seruan Kris dalam kepalanya. Supir taksi yang berada di depan tersenyum simpul meskipun fokusnya masih mengarah pada jalan bebas hambatan di depan mereka.

'_Mungkin kisah cinta yang berakhir buruk. Dasar anak-anak muda jaman sekarang…'_

Ia menatap tengkuk supir taksi itu dengan cepat –merasa tersinggung dan marah.

"Maaf? Apa Anda sedang mengejek saya?" katanya ketus.

Supir itu menatap _shock_ dan panik padanya. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bicara apa-apa Tuan…" katanya hormat lalu menganggukkan kepala satu kali

Ia memicingkan mata. Keragu-raguan berputar-putar di dalam otaknya yang sudah kabur. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Segalanya menjadi tidak logis dan ia mengerang dalam hati. Menggelengkan kepala, ia mencoba meraih kembali gumpalan logika yang mengapung di luar pemahamannya, mencoba menyusun kembali apa yang terjadi, tetapi segalanya menjadi semakin membingungkan. Versi lebih ringan dari sakit yang tadi kembali menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya harus memijit-mijit pelipis agar sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

'_Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki kanker otak? Aku bisa membayangkan beritanya sekarang! Vocalist Exotic Band meninggal karena kanker otak di jok belakang taksi yang ia tumpangi, –atau, seorang pria lajang berusia 28 tahun mendapatkan kanker otak akibat stress karena mengalami acara kencan homo yang sangat buruk' –_erangnya dalam hati.

Sebuah suara kekehan mengejek dalam pikirannya, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

'_Enyahlah dari pikiranku!'_ makinya dalam hati, menyuruh suara itu pergi.

.

Dan hening.

.

Ia bernafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok sambil mengusap lelehan airmatanya. Dengan lemah ia menatap jalanan di sebelah kanan –hanya ilalang tak terawat berwarna kecoklatan –dengan tatapan kosong dan lemah.

'_Aku tak heran jika orang-orang menanyakan mengapa aku tak pernah berkencan hingga usia ini'_ –erangnya dalam hati, dan lagi-lagi suara kekehan memenuhi kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**-Prolog End-**

**.**

**.**

**Ini aku repost, soalnya yang kemaren di hapus ( LAGI ) sama admin FFN dan akunku di blok. Ini udah kesekian kalinya FFku ngilang, kayaknya udah yang ke-4x selama 6 bulan aku gabung di FFN setelah aku sempat kehilangan satu akun yang dihapus total hingga nggak bisa di akses ( ini akun kedua ). Mungkin karena FFku rata-rata nista kali yak? Entahlah, haha /ngakak garing/ . Semoga yang ini nggak di hapus lagi. Tapi kalo di hapus lagi, aku akan langsung pensiun dari FFN dan pindah ke WP aja *sigh* **

**Kalo mau review lagi ya, kalo nggak juga aku nggak maksa sih, lagian ini juga cuman repost. Tapi kalo masih banyak yang minat aku akan langsung post chapter 1-nya. Okelah sip! Thanks ya!**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**INTO A DANGEROUS MIND**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**HunHan Ft ChanBaek**

**.**

**Other : The Reaper**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi | Supernatural | Mystery | Romance | Mature**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Mature Content and Explicit Scene, Harsh Words, Typo (s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**.**

Oh Sehun, terus melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan berlari cepat di atas _treadmill_ sambil mendengarkan musik _hip hop_ dari _headset_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya mengkilat oleh keringat, dan kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan yang ia pakai telah basah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia memutuskan bahwa melakukan olahraga adalah metode yang paling tepat untuk mengalihkan pikiran selagi ia menunggu operasi dimulai –hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari pekerjaannya sebenarnya. Segala dokumen-dokumen yang ia dapatkan membuatnya meyakini bahwa _The Reaper_ pasti akan mengunjungi rumah Xi Luhan malam ini, karena itulah ia ada di sini sekarang –rumah sewaan yang baru ia tinggali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ugh, kenapa Suho _Hyung_ belum menghubungiku juga?"

Sehun menghentikan laju perputaran pijakan _treadmill_-nya, kemudian ia melompat turun dan menyambar handuk kecil yang tersampir di sandaran sofa untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah berpikir hingga beberapa detik yang menyebalkan, ia lemparkan handuk kecil itu dengan gusar. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk memecah keheningan radio di pojok ruangan sambil menikmati pizza dingin yang berada di atas meja makan, tapi kemudian rasa lengket tak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulit membuat niatnya berbelok arah. Mungkin mandi dengan air hangat adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana sekarang ini, karena itu Sehun membuka pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu ia melenggang santai dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah melalui sisi-sisi lautan kardus yang tersusun tak beraturan di ruang tamunya sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk–tentu saja bukan handuk bekas keringatnya tadi–namun sebuah suara makian yang begitu keras memenuhi kepalanya.

'_Dasar bajingan kurang ajar yang tak punya etika dan sopan santun! Aku bersumpah jika aku akan segera menemukan teman kencan yang tampan dan juga hot, lalu akan kupatahkan anggapan bahwa aku adalah bujang lapuk yang tak laku.'_

Sehun menggeram sambil menutupi kedua telinganya sendiri berdasarkan insting. Tapi sayang, seruan-seruan penuh emosi serta keputus-asaan yang mendengung di dalam kepalanya membuat usahanya untuk menutupi suara itu dengan tangan malah tak membantu.

"Tch, sebenarnya dia ini pria atau wanita? Harusnya dia mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya itu dengan baik, bukan malah memancarkannya kemana-mana secara sembarangan seperti ini," gerutunya.

Sehun berkonsentrasi dan menyaring segala makian pria itu –awalnya. Tapi tidak, karena kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memutus koneksi pikirannya dengan pemuda berkekuatan besar yang tampaknya sangat putus asa itu. Karena itu dengan sesegera mungkin ia membangun perisai di dalam otaknya, dengan membayangkan balok bangunan kecil berwarna-warni dengan huruf yang berbeda-beda pada permukaannya –hal yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya sejak kecil ketika orangtuanya menyadari jika ada suatu kekuatan yang aneh pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana hal sepele semacam itu benar-benar membantu. Bahkan perisai sederhana yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya itu menjadi pelindung yang kuat bagi jiwanya dan sangat cukup untuk menyaring segala hal buruk berikut serangan-serangan gencar yang beberapa kali ia dapatkan dari pihak lain, namun juga cukup longgar sehingga ia juga tak terisolasi dari persepsi yang datang dari luar.

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia menyadari satu hal yang terlewatkan dari pikirannya tadi. Seruan pemuda yang menjadi saksi utama kasus ini tadi terasa begitu kuat mendengung di dalam kepalanya. Seharusnya ia menyadari jika pemuda itu telah berada di sekitar sini tanpa harus memikirkannya dengan bersusah payah. Dengan memikirkan hal itu ia menggeram sendiri, baru menyadari jika ternyata manusia secerdas dirinya bisa menjadi begitu dungu. Ia menendang salah satu kardus yang berada di bawah kaki dengan geram, kemudian ia mengintip melalui gorden jendela ruang tamu dan matanya langsung menemukan sebuah taksi –dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar di dalamnya– berbelok di pojokan kompleks perumahan yang ia tinggali. Matanya terus mengamati laju taksi itu, namun bibir tipisnya langsung membulat begitu ia menyadari jika taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang berada di samping rumah ini. Oh, jadi saksi kasus ini adalah tetangga barunya? Kebetulan sekali!

'_Pantas saja Suho Hyung belum menghubungiku. Mereka pasti sedang fokus memburu The Reaper dan bukan mengikuti Xi Luhan karena mereka telah sengaja menempatkanku begitu dekat dengan pria ini. Kenapa aku tak merasakan keberadaan Luhan ketika aku memantau lingkungan ini kemarin?'_ –pikir Sehun.

Namun pikirannya itu menjadi terpecah-pecah saat ia melihat bagaimana rupa pemuda –saksi kasus itu– yang mempu membuat darahnya berdesir dalam sekejap. Tetangganya itu…Astaga, cantik sekali! Oke, abaikan jika ia adalah seorang pria. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya jika ia ternyata seorang pria tulen jika bukan karena melihat dadanya yang rata dan pakaiannya yang terlihat _'sangat pria'_ itu?

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu tampak melangkah tertatih menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Wajahnya yang mungil terlihat sembab, dan beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh. Sehun membuka kembali pikirannya, membiarkannya terkoneksi kembali dengan pikiran pemuda cantik yang terlihat menyedihkan di seberang sana itu, namun ia mendadak harus memijit pelipis ketika ia merasakan gelombang kekuatan lain yang mencoba menyusup ke dalam koneksi pikirannya dengan pemuda bernama Xi Luhan itu. Ia mendesah gusar, kemudian ia berkonsentrasi dan mencoba memblokir kekuatan asing itu dari pikiran mereka, lalu tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak ia melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan berlari menuju rumah tetangganya.

Mata Sehun membulat ketika ia melihat tetangga barunya itu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terjatuh, membuatnya merasa sangat marah atas siapapun yang menyalah-gunakan kelebihan mereka pada saat ini. Tetangganya itu pasti menangkap gelombang kekuatan asing itu tadi, karena itulah ia terjatuh lemas seperti ini. Kepalanya pasti sangat sakit. Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin mengaku, namun faktanya pemuda itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ia miliki, karena itulah ia akan lebih sensitif dalam menyaring segala serangan ketimbang dirinya.

"Argghh…sakit sekali! Sial-sial-sial! Berhentilah, jangan menggangguku. _Please_…"

Sehun membuka mulutnya ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu merengek. Suaranya begitu lembut, membuat kaki Sehun melemah dan lembek seperti _jelly_. Pemuda itu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, masih mengerang marah, lalu melanjutkannya dengan isakan yang –err…_apa pemuda itu menangis? Umm, maksudnya, apa ia benar-benar pria? Dan menangis? _

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun tersadar dari keterpanaannya atas tingkah ajaib pria yang berada beberapa meter dari jangkauannya itu. Dengan sesegera mungkin Sehun berlari, kemudian ia raih lengan pemuda itu dan membalikkan posisi tubuh pria itu agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih leluasa. Dan apa yang ia lakukan itu membuatnya menyesal hingga berkali-kali lipat. Wajah pemuda itu membuat kecerdasannya lenyap. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu bodoh. Untung saja ia masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran, sehingga ia mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, menarik pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu agar tak terus-menerus menjambaki rambut cokelat madunya sendiri. Pemuda itu masih menangis dalam pangkuannya, dan bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tolong aku…kepalaku sakit sekali…" rintih pemuda itu dan masih terisak-isak menyedihkan.

Sehun menunduk dan meletakkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga pemuda itu, kemudian ia berbisik di sana.

"Buka pikiranmu Luhan…aku akan membantumu meredakan rasa sakitnya…" Sehun memerintahkan dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut agar tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit atau takut lebih lanjut. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada penyusup itu. Lalu dengan usaha dan konsentrasi yang penuh, Sehun berusaha mati-matian memblokir kekuatan si penyusup itu dari pikirannya dan pikiran Luhan, meningkatkan perisai mental dalam dirinya dan memancarkannya ke sekitar Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan terkulai lemas dalam pangkuannya sedetik setelah ia berhasil melumpuhkan kekuatan asing itu dari pikiran mereka berdua. Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda cantik itu, tapi sayangnya Luhan telah pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Into A Dangerous Mind-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman oleh pelukan erat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia mencium perpaduan menggairahkan antara sabun, _body mist_ dan juga keringat. Bukan. Aromanya tak seperti _cologne_ mahal semacam _cologne_ yang digunakan oleh Kris kemarin. Yang ini aromanya lebih menggoda, lebih maskulin dan–seksi.

'_Mungkin ini adalah salah satu mimpi dari ksatria berbaju besi-ku. Aku akan membiarkan mimpi ini sering-sering diputar dalam memori otakku nantinya' –_batin Luhan.

Luhan memang menjalani hidupnya dengan begitu dramatis. Ketika ia dewasa, teman-teman prianya menempatkannya dalam kategori '_teman'_ hanya karena humornya yang sarkastik, dia _easy going_, dan dia memiliki segalanya–maksudnya dalam hal materi. Belum lagi kepopuleran yang ia dapatkan karena ia iseng-iseng bergabung dalam satu _agency_ penampung orang-orang berbakat –untungnya ia cukup bagus dalam menyanyi– hingga ia akhirnya terpilih menjadi salah satu personil grup Band yang diberi nama Exotic Band oleh perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang, vokalis pula. Tapi semua itu toh tak juga membuat kisah percintaannya menjadi mulus.

Berkali-kali ditolak oleh gadis-gadis cantik karena bakat pengacau yang ia miliki sejak remaja membuatnya menjadi trauma oleh wanita. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk berbelok arah menjadi _gay_ saja seperti sekarang. Sejujurnya ia memang lebih suka dilindungi ketimbang melindungi selayaknya pria-pria dewasa lainnya. Memang aneh, dan juga tak biasa. Luhan juga tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan sejak dulu orientasinya memang sebenarnya sudah '_begitu'_? Lagipula dulu ia berkeinginan mengencani gadis hanya karena ia iri saja pada teman-temannya, bukan karena benar-benar tertarik pada mereka. Entahlah. Sangat sulit membayangkan dirinya seksi –dalam konteks pria dewasa. Dia lebih cocok disebut lembut dan lemah jika tak mau dibilang feminin. Tak heran jika alam bawah sadarnya selalu membawanya ke kehidupan pria yang seperti kisah-kisah menggebu novel romantis.

Luhan terkesiap ketika tangan-tangan kuat membuainya, memeluknya, dan ia tenggelam dalam sensasi itu. Sangat menyenangkan sekali jika merasakannya melalui sisi feminin yang ada dalam dirinya. Luhan benar-benar merasa sangat mungil –dan juga terlindungi. Ia meremas kaus yang ada dalam genggamannya, kemudian ia mengambil resiko untuk membuka mata.

'_Ouw, yeah…aku benar-benar bermimpi. Dia tak nyata, tapi dia umm–seksi. Bukan hanya aromanya saja yang menggoda, tapi pemiliknya juga menggairahkan.' _

Iris cokelat Luhan bergerak mengamati wajah itu. Pria tampan, yeah, sempurna dalam persepsinya. Seperti wajah yang dirobek dari poster majalah mode terkemuka. Bola mata cokelat muda yang dibingkai oleh kelopak sipit itu tampak tajam. Hidung mancung yang sejajar dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah basah mengirimkan gelombang erotis dalam pikiran Luhan, membuat benaknya jadi penasaran oleh esensi tentang bagaimana jika ia merasakan bibir itu menggunakan bibirnya sendiri?. Cahaya berkabut dari sinar bulan mengelilingi pria itu dan Luhan memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk meraba rahang tegasnya, kemudian menyusuri lengkungan dagu lancip pemuda itu.

"Alam bawah sadarku semakin baik akhir-akhir ini, syukurlah…" gumam Luhan, lalu ia menutup mata dan meringkuk di dalam dada pria itu, menikmati rasa aman setelah merasakan terror yang menyakitkan selama beberapa jam terakhir. "Meskipun belakangan ini aku seperti memiliki gangguan mental akibat kanker otakku, aku merasa menikmatinya."

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari pria yang memeluknya, kemudian Luhan merasakan pelukan pada tubuhnya melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas sama sekali, memaksanya membuka matanya lagi. Luhan melihat pria itu telah duduk di sampingnya, kemudian tangan pria itu meninggalkan jejak hangat ketika diusapkan pada keningnya sendiri, cukup untuk membuat kening Luhan berkerut bingung setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami _hangover_. Tidurlah lagi, setelah itu kita akan berbicara serius mengenai sesuatu. Kau harus cukup tidur agar aku bisa menanyaimu dengan leluasa. Apa kau butuh sesuatu untuk membuatmu tidur kembali?"

Luhan terdiam, mencoba memahami setiap kata-perkata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda pucat yang berada di depannya, tetapi pikirannya tak bisa fokus dan keras kepala oleh anggapan bahwa ia hanya sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Kepalaku sakit. Aku melihat pria tampan berkulit pucat di depanku sekarang, dan aku juga mendengar ia berbicara. Bukankah itu aneh? Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi," kata Luhan. "Tapi aku suka dengan mimpi ini," lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang terukir pada bibirnya.

Luhan beringsut duduk. Senyuman cantik masih menghiasi bibirnya, membuat parasnya menjadi semakin membingungkan bagi pemuda pucat yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu bodoh saat ini. Dengan dorongan naluri yang masih saja meyakini jika ini hanyalah mimpi, Luhan mendekat pada pemuda itu, lalu ia renggut tengkuk pemuda pucat itu untuk meraih bibir tipis yang menggodanya sejak tadi. Luhan mengabaikan rasa terkejut dari pria yang ia cium, menikmati bagaimana tubuh itu menegang dalam rengkuhannya.

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam diantara ciuman itu. Rasanya panas dan memabukkan, sangat sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi ekpektasinya sejak tadi. Pria tampan berkulit pucat ini sangat berbahaya dan juga menarik, maskulin dan juga seksi. Hanya sekejap saja, ledakan kecil menggigil menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Luhan, dan nafasnya juga sudah terengah-engah. Darah di bawah permukaan kulitnya menjadi mendidih dan menggelegak ketika pemuda pucat itu ikut bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap kedua belah bibirnya secara berganti-gantian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya membelai pipi Luhan, sekarang beralih untuk meremas surai cokelat madunya. Kebutuhan primitif seketika tumbuh di dalam dirinya ketika Luhan menciumnya dengan bergitu bergairah. Desahan mendesir di udara ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan merapat satu sama lain. Dia merasa berdebar, dan tubuhnya bergetar secara aneh. Dia tarik pinggang Luhan semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, lalu ia tekan bibir pemuda cantik itu dalam-dalam seolah itulah kenikmatan yang paling ia cari selama eksistensi hidupnya.

Jemari Luhan menyusup ke dalam rambut Sehun, dan mereka masih saja saling menyerang dengan memainkan lidah satu sama lain, saling mendorong dan juga membelit nikmat di antara erangan mereka. Panas melingkar menggelitik perut Sehun dan merambat ke bawah, membuat sesuatu yang berada di sana menegang dan menginginkan lebih. Kejantanannya merasakan kesakitan dalam gairah lambat yang terus-menerus mengalir –rasa sakit yang lebih intensif dari sebelumnya– hingga intensitasnya menjadi semakin bertambah banyak seiring waktu yang bergulir. Rasa sakit yang sangat sulit ia tahan itu membuatnya gemetar, lalu dalam sekali sentak ia menyibak kaus yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan sebelum ia kembali mencium pria cantik itu. Tangannya merambat, membelai dada mulus tanpa cela yang terasa lembut pada telapak tangannya, dan ia belai sesuatu yang berada di sana hingga Luhan mendesah panjang dengan kepala yang terdongak seksi. Leher mulus itu memanggil-manggil Sehun untuk segera menjangkaunya. Ia kecup leher itu hingga beberapa kali, dan ia masih saja merasakan belaian-belaian lembut yang merayapi tengkuknya.

Luhan menegakkan kepala dan memegangi kedua rahang Sehun agar ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Tatapan matanya sayu –sebenarnya Luhan masih berpikir jika ia masih bermimpi saat ini. Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan satu kali pada bibir Sehun yang terlihat semakin menggoda karena basah oleh saliva. Jemari Luhan menelusup ke dalam kaus Sehun, menggelitik perut pemuda itu hingga Sehun terpaksa memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan memabukkan itu dalam-dalam. Jemari itu terus bergerak, melukiskan pola-pola aneh pada perutnya, lalu sekejap kemudian telah beralih ke bawah, meraba kejantanannya yang sedang merana kesakitan hingga Sehun tersentak kembali pada realita seolah ia baru saja muncul dari dalam danau yang sangat dalam. Sehun menggeram frustasi sambil menggigit bibir, merasakan elusan memabukkan itu hingga beberapa detik yang menggairahkan, tapi setelahnya ia tarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, menyingkirkan jemari Luhan dari daerah kejantanannya dengan bijaksana.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala ketika Luhan berusaha meraih selangkangannya lagi, seolah menegaskan jika itu adalah kesalahan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika ia melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Luhan. Ia raih kepala pemuda cantik itu dan ia letakkan pada dadanya sendiri, mengelus surai cokelat madunya pelan-pelan.

"Kepalamu akan terasa sakit hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan perlahan-lahan, kemudian ia juga berbaring di samping pemuda cantik itu. Sesuai janjinya, ia memeluk Luhan dan mengelus kening pria itu agar Luhan benar-benar tertidur, meskipun setiap detiknya terasa sangat menyiksa untuknya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya mengapung. Baru kali ini seorang pria membuatnya merasa seksi dan juga erotis. Pria yang memeluknya ini membuatnya seolah tak berpijak pada bumi di mana ia tinggal. Belum ada pria yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Sayang sekali ini hanya mimpi.'_ –pikir Luhan.

Pria tampan yang memeluknya ini adalah tipe lelaki idamannya. Dia harus bersikap tenang agar ia tak mengacaukan mimpi indahnya kali ini. Jangan sampai dalam mimpi pun ia tak bisa meraih kencan romantis seperti dalam novel-novel roman yang sering ia baca selama ini. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pria itu, mencari posisi nyaman yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi. "Jangan pergi ya…meskipun kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku, tapi aku ingin memelukmu terus seperti ini sampai aku terbangun nanti."

Sehun terdiam, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. "Aku akan disini ketika kau terbangun nanti. Sekarang tidurlah…" gumamnya lembut.

Luhan masih sempat mendengar kata-kata halus itu di dalam kepalanya, kemudian ia merasa mulai melayang dalam kegelapan. Setelahnya ia menemukan setitik cahaya terang, membawanya ke sebuah tempat asing yang indah. Ia mulai melangkah ke sana. Dengan senyuman yang melengkung pada bibirnya, ia mulai menjelajah di tempat asing tetapi indah itu, di dalam alam mimpi yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 akhirnya bisa kuketik dengan sukses plus dengan jidat yang berkerut-kerut karena pusing(?). Entahlah…aku emang bukan tipe Author yang bisa bikin cerita dengan genre begini, tapi aku sedang berusaha keluar dari zona amanku yang biasanya hanya bikin fiksi dengan genre yang itu-itu aja. Aku pengen bikin FF dengan genre macem-macem. Fantasy udah pernah bikin, meskipun itu FF nista yang pastinya absurd, dan udah aku hapus dari akun ini karena ceritanya vulgar dan malu-maluin (beberapa FF nistaku udah aku hapus dari sini, ada yang nyadar nggak? wkwkwk). Aku pengen keluar dari kebiasaan dramatis yang entah kenapa udah kayak mendarah daging, XD. **

**Ada yang pusing dengan alurnya? Atau dengan bahasanya? Sebelum FF ini di hapus, di postingan pertama minggu lalu (Prolog yg sudah dihapus admin) ada yg review dan mengeluhkan soal diksinya yang rada aneh(?). Aku juga ngerasain sih, XD. Aku gatau kenapa tulisanku bisa jadi gini, biasanya juga tulisanku drama pake banget (kalian tau kan aku emang tipe Author yg tulisannya always mendramatisir, gabisa keren seperti Author lainnya, T_T). Mungkin karena tema FF ini berat, jadi tulisannya malah jadi gitu (menurutku tema ini berat sih, tapi menurut yg udah biasa bikin genre begini pasti FF ini kacang banget). Tapi di chapter 1 ini udah nggak gitu kan ya gaya bahasanya? Ya sudahlah, cukup cuap-cuap gajenya, review lagi oke? Aku kehilangan banyak review berharga dan fav/foll karena prolog awal yg dihapus, but its ok, aku tunggu kesan kalian setelah baca chapter 1 ini. Chanbaek akan muncul di chapter 2 (harusnya). Sabar ya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wolfyxo : **Kamu penasaran sama kekuatan Luhan? Aku malah bingung, wkwkwkwk…Si Luhan dalam FF ini punya kekuatan psikis, seperti kekuatan Jane dalam film Twilight tapi ini versi lebih ringan. Maksudku kekuatannya nggak dipake untuk melukai, cuman Luhan bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang dan mengkamuflase pikiran orang gitu lo (ya sama kayak kekuatan Jane yang bisa mengkamuflase rasa sakit) ngerti nggak maksudnya? Doh, aku bingung ini genrenya udah bener apa belom ya? Buat yang ngerti kasih saran cobak…tadinya sempet mikir kalo ini genrenya Fantasy, tapi abis ditimbang2 kayaknya ini bukan Fantasy karena apa yang terjadi di Luhan ini masih terjadi di kehidupan nyata (entah dimanalah di belahan lain bumi ini, tapi pastinya ada karena kekuatan kayak gini hampir sejenis sama telekinetis, kekuatan melihat masa depan, dll).

.

**Raein Ren : **Wah, beneran prolognya bagus? /tiba-tiba melting gaje/. Ini udah mborjol chapter 1-nya, entah masih bagus atau enggak, XD. Transletan yang KaiSoo ya? Aku malah mikir kamu cuman suka baca KaiSoo doang loh, agak terkejut waktu lihat nama kamu di kotak review, secara ini FF HunHan ChanBaek, wkwkwk. Iya, tar aku apdet terjemahan yang itu. Sebenernya udah siap, tapi masih belom diketik ke word. Sabar ya, paling lama besok lusa dah. Xixixi, tar kalok aku pindah ke WP memangnya kamu mau mampir ke WP-ku? XDDDDDD.

.

**HUNsayHan :** Hooh say, semacam gitulah, XD.

.

**Puputri :** Iya tuh, emang kamu nggak tau? FFN punya admin yang berhak ngapus FF sampah yang mereka anggap melanggar peraturan (seperti FF inilah, di fandom screenplays emang bukan dipake buat FF sebenernya, apalagi yang castnya real person dan masih idup kayak anak-anak Eksoh, wkwkwk). Lah, itu WP udah aku kelola, dan beberapa FFku yang nggak aku share disini aku share di sana, mampir cobak /malah promo/ XDD.

.

**Putrirahmadani :** Nih udah lanjut kok cuyung, XD.

.

**Lalala :** Iya, yang 'What Bullying Really Does To You' udah ada kok, tapi belom diketik ke word, wkwkwkwk…semoga yang terjemahan nggak dihapus, kalo dihapus entah apalah jadinya, soalnya link FFN yang aku kasih ke Author aslinya, huhuhu…

.

**Cabekyun :** Elah aku ngakak liat akunmu…yang kebaca cuman Cabe doang /plakk/ XDDDD.

.

**Yeun : **Napa kamu nggak login? XD. Luhan bukan Indigo. Betewe definisi Indigo sebenarnya apasih? Jelasin cobak, aku agak kurang mudeng /plakk/ . Lah ini dia udah ketemu si Udel, malah udah anu-anu pulak, XDDD. Prolog yang kemaren kedikitan? Menurutku malah udah kepanjangan, XDDD.

.

**NoonaLu :** Ini udah ya, XD.

.

**Luwinaa :** wwwlietmarion. wordpress (klik di Bio ajah kalo nggak). WP kamu apa? XD.

.

**Ine :** Iya, ini Luhan Baby kok, xixixixi.

.

**BlackLavenders : **Ebuset Yur, gue kagak mabok plis /tabok elu/. Gue pengen keluar dari zona aman fiksi-fiksi mendramatisir gue dong. Gue juga pengen jadi antimenstrim betewe, kekekekekkkkk /tabok elu lage/ XDDDD. Gue niat pindah ke WP gegara FF gue dihapus mulu ama admin FFN (pedagang kaki lima seperti kita emang ngenes banget nasibnya). FF gue udah dihapus 4x selama gabung 6 bulan disini (banyangin aja, baru setengah taon gue gabung dan admin FFN niat banget ngusir gue dari sini). Elu aja yang udah bertaon-taon belom pernah kena hapus kan? Betewe WAM apa kabar Yur? Korean Boys? Apdet elah, gue udah bergairah(?) banget buat baca lanjutannya T_T.

.

**Mufidz : **Hooh, Luhan belom sadar kalo dia punya kekuatan aneh, kekekekkk.

.

**Aneuntao10 :** Iya nih, semoga nggak dihapus lagi T_T.

.

**Levy c fiverz : **Ini udah lanjut cuyung, XD.

.

**Eviloshhd : **Ini udah..ehehe..

.

**Leona838 : **Ini udah lanjut bebeb, XDDDD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah fav/foll, review, baik di prolog yang udah dihapus admin maupun prolog yang di repost. Review lagi oke? Thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
